


Encryption

by Anasgardian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I'm also Scarlet Vision trash, I'm so bad at romance, Love Confessions, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasgardian/pseuds/Anasgardian
Summary: Vision sucks at reading women.





	Encryption

“I…I fear… I have _feelings_ towards you, Wanda…” Vision swallowed down his nerves and his desire to run away. He reached up and pushed a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, letting his knuckles brush her cheekbones in the process.

 

He tightened his jaw as he searched her face, finding it painfully blank. Humans were hard to read, especially women. No. Especially Wanda. Humans were easy to read, like a book. Women were like code, and Wanda? Well Wanda was like an encryption that someone abandoned and opted for smashing keys randomly instead. She was chaos to him. Unreadable. His mind was spinning trying to calculate how she would react, what she would be thinking, what he should do now. He was taking too long to decide, the silence was dragging to the 3 second mark, soon it would be uncomfortable and he knew he would just phase through the floor from pure embarrassment. The rational part of his mind told him that leaving her there and now was an awful decision, the not so rational part however…

 

Vision pressed his lips against hers. He kept it brief, long enough to feel the bottom of his stomach drop out at the sensation of her lips. Wanda was so warm, so soft. His fingers found the line of her jaw which he followed all the way to her chin. Vision pulled away to examine her face. Wanda blinked her soul destroyingly blue eyes, fixing her gaze onto his mouth. He couldn’t read her. He internally panicked and cursed himself for such an irrational move. He couldn’t read her. Maybe her blankness was her way of being polite, of not instantly crushing him with a rejection. Of course she wouldn’t have feelings. Of course kissing her would be the _worst fucking move_ he could have ever done. He should have just phased away, made it easy for everyone invol-

 

Wanda kissed him. He hadn’t even noticed, in his blind panic, the corners of her mouth turn up, or her eyes fluttering up to meet his, or even her hand curling around his wrist. His body seized in shock, but then he relaxed into her kiss. She parted her lips and pulled back ever so slightly to take a breath. The soft tickle of her breath against his chin stopped his mind working completely. He took her head in his hands and pulled her as close as he could, reaching down to kiss her again and again. Wanda snaked her arm around his neck, steadying herself against his chest as she lifted to her toes to get a better angle. He gave her another moment to breathe, placing his forehead against hers. His hand found her waist and he let it stay there, caressing the fabric of her t-shirt.

 

They stayed in that position for several seconds. He still probably shouldn’t have kissed her. They were in the middle of war, there was a very high probability he was going to die. It wasn’t fair on Wanda. He had ruined their friendship. Vision closed his eyes, willing his brain to stop worrying about it.

“ _I have feelings too.”_ Wanda’s heavily accented tones filled his skull and put a stop to all his worrying instantly. He kissed the woman he loved again.


End file.
